I Will Never Give Up, With Out A Fight
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Lisanna is back and Lucy is being ignord. She ran across 2 Sabertooth mages for the first time. Natsu started talking to her. A new guild mate is at Fairy Tail, and he's Lucy's childhood friend. They compete of who'll get Lucy first. Will any one succeed? If yes, then who? Lucy must choose, and it will break hearts, and complete one. Poll will be opened in the 2nd Chapter!
1. Ignored, New Friends, and Noticed

**I am running out of ideas for **_**The After life**_**, chapter 7! _ Can you guys give me ideas? Think of any adventure Wendy and Romeo will fit in! I just need help… -_-" It's supposed to be in a forest, and I don't know where I got my self into… Please give me ideas! In the review, or PM me! I'll give you credit! I feel helpless right now… PEACE TO THE PEOPLE WHO'RE WAITING! :P Also to my other story, _The Exchange_!**

**Here, I tried a Lisanna is back and Lucy is being ignored story. It's I am not sure if it's great! It's my first time! I will make a poll—MY FIRST TIME! *excited*-of who you want Lucy to end up with! But I'll only put it up once you got to know my OC. That's right people, I'M FINALLY GONNA HAVE AN OC! Around the next chapter, maybe!**

**PS: Here, Lucy doesn't have a crush on Natsu! Too depressing! :) She doesn't like anyone… yet… :) And, it's her first time to encounter Sting and Rogue, since the grand magic games haven't started yet. Did Sabertooth even exist before Tenroujima…? Also, I don't know the plot of this story, so yeah. I don't know what will happen!**

**~~~~ The Story ~~~~**

Lucy was strolling around Magnolia. Right now, she was on a bridge that connects the two sides of the land between the river. There was clearly nothing to do. Since Lisanna was back, people have been ignoring her for the past 2 months. No one would talk to her, and she started doing solo missions, because Team Natsu is busy 'catching up' with Lisanna. So much for family.

Lucy was starring off in space, that she didn't notice someone walking.

"OW!" Lucy moaned, as she collided with the person.

"Watch where you are going, Blondie!" a voice said.

Lucy looked up, only finding Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, with Rogue Cheney. They also had their exceeds Frosch and Lector. "Hey, you're a Blondie too you know! And who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Why do you need to know?" the blond man asked instead of answering her question.

"I am Rogue Cheney, and he is Sting Eucliffe. We are from Sabertooth. Not found any where here." Rogue answered her and helped her up. "Do you know where the Magnolia Diamond Shop is? We are getting kind of lost around here. It's our first time." Rogue blushed in embarrassment. Which Lucy thought was cute.

"Yeah, it's close by. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, by the way. I could take you there." Lucy said taking his hand.

Sting got annoyed since Rogue helped the 'stranger' instead of him, his best friend. And another reason he got annoyed, is because this 'stranger' called Lucy, is with Rogue. And he doesn't know why he is getting annoyed.

Rogue and Lucy started to walk with the exceeds, exchanging words, completely forgetting that Sting existed, which made Sting more annoyed. He ended up trailing behind them, not any one noticing him.

"Here we are!" Lucy said, pointing at a huge white building that had a _Magnolia Diamond Shop_ sign on top. Inside was filled with jewels—not Jewels as in currency. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, tiaras, everything was there.

"Thanks again, Lucy!" Rogue said. He smiled at her and Lucy smiled back.

"You're welcome, Rogue!" She said.

Sting scoffed and went inside instead of thanking.

"No thank you?" Lucy grumbled.

"Don't worry about him. He's usually grouchy. Or jealous…" Rogue snickered. The last part left poor Lucy confuse.

"Anyway, I think I have to go. It's getting pretty late."Lucy said looking at the clock stuck in one side of the building inside. It was 6:46 in the evening.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Rogue pouted.

Lucy was about to go, when Rogue grabbed her wrist. "Uhh, could we meet at the same place again? Hmm… Around 3 in the afternoon tomorrow?" Rogue asked shyly.

Lucy smiled at him. "Sure, bye!" she said and off she went.

"Rogue!" he heard Sting calling for him.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Rogue replied.

When he went in, he saw Sting having an envious expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Sting? You look like you've seen your crush with someone else." Rogue asked teasingly.

"No! I'll never like a girl like her!" Sting said a bit too loudly, catching a lot of attention.

"You said, 'A girl like her' not 'her'" Rogue snickered.

"Whatever…"Sting said looking away.

"You didn't deny it…" Rogue said.

Sting just scowled and walked towards the counter.

"This'll be interesting…" Rogue said with a smirk on his face.

**~~~~ NEXT DAY ~~~~**

Lucy was at the guild. Of course, being ignored as usual. But despite that, she was still in a good mood. Because of her two new friends, maybe? Well, at least one of them is her friend. The other won't even say a word to her. And I thought Rogue was the quiet one… Also, the two exceeds.

Right now, it's currently 10:56 in the morning. She didn't mind the wait. But, it was getting a bit boring around here.

Lucy was in deep thought, thinking about anything, just to make time fly. She didn't notice her surroundings, and she didn't notice a dragon slayer nearing her.

Suddenly, Natsu came up to Lucy. "Hey, Lucy!"

He didn't get any answer from her.

"Hello?" He called out.

Silence was all he received.

Natsu was losing his patience. He tapped her shoulder, and Lucy jumped in surprise. Of course she would, no one bothered talking to her for the past 2 months. Better statement, everyone in the guild forgot all about her, and never knew she existed anymore.

When Lucy saw who it was, instead of smiling and greeting back, she sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

Harsh. Natsu thought. She would usually be glad to see him. At least, _before_ he started ignoring her. Well, _now_ he noticed her. Isn't that a good thing? But to Lucy, noticing her now is not really her problem. "Uhh, how's your day?" he tried to ask.

"Not you problem." She said.

_What is her problem?_ Natsu asked himself. _Maybe she's in a bad mood?_

Instead of complaining of her rudeness, he sat down beside her. "Do you wanna go on a mission?" he asked.

"No." Lucy said. She didn't feel, happy or guilty. She is supposed to be happy, since Natsu started talking to her. She should feel guilty, since she's being mean to Natsu. But, she didn't feel any of those emotions. Right now, she didn't like his presence. She didn't know why she's acting like this. "What do you want, _really?_"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you. That's all! No harm done." Natsu said.

"Suit your self." Lucy said and ordered a drink.

Natsu didn't know what to say. He felt guilty for not talking to Lucy these past 2 months. He ignored her. Only now he got to his senses.

There was silence between the two. Only Natsu felt uncomfortable. Lucy probably got used to it.

"Why are you still here?" Lucy said, breaking the silence between them.

Natsu stayed quiet for a while.

"Look, if you don't need—"

"I'm sorry, Luce…" Natsu disturbed. He hid his eyes in his bangs.

"Lucy examined Natsu, if it's all a joke. But, fortunately, it wasn't. Her eyes softened. "It's okay." Lucy said quietly. Enough for Natsu to hear.

Natsu perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, for being harsh awhile ago." Lucy said and smiled at him.

From there to 2:59 in the afternoon, they started to chat like the old times. Of course, there is always a limit to everything.

Lucy looked at the time and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh… I'm late!" Lucy mumbled. "Umm… sorry Natsu, but I have to go!" she said, and dashed out the guild doors.

"Awe…" Natsu complained. He wanted to spend more time with Lucy. But sadly, things weren't going the way he wanted. What could possibly be more important to Lucy besides him? Or _who_? "Bye…" Natsu uttered as he watched the guild doors. Despite the fact Lucy already left, he still felt grateful. That Lucy had forgiven him, and that he at least got to spend time with her.

**~~~~ Sting, Rogue, and their exceeds, Frosch and Lector ~~~~**

"Why do I need to go?" Sting whined. Rogue has been pressuring him to join him to see Lucy. Which, I may add, Sting called a date. But of course, our shadow dragon slayer denies.

"So you will never bug me about this again! Plus, you'll like her once you get to know her" Rogue said. Like he doesn't like her enough. Sting is acting so childish right now. All he's doing is hanging out with a new friend. No harm done, right? Well, Sting thinks it does. For one: She's a girl. Two: She belongs to a guild, non other than Fairy Tail, which their master, Master Jiemma, said to avoid. And three: Sting, like it was said earlier, _likes_ her. That's right. The Great and Powerful Sting Eucliffe, likes Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia.

"Fine, but this time _only_. I will never, as in _ever_ come again after this!" Sting said getting up.

**~~~~ At the bridge ~~~~**

"Where could she possibly be?" Sting complained. It was 3:04 in the afternoon. Past four minutes they're supposed to meet. Sting was so kind enough to be late four minutes, as he put it in.

"Her guild, where else?" Rogue answered him, despite the fact that Sting wasn't even waiting for an answer.

"Home!" Sting said. Of course you could be home. But when you're at a guild, a partying guild to be exact, who would be at home in 3 in the afternoon?

Sting and Rogue waited a little longer and saw Lucy running towards them. She panted before speaking. "S-Sorry I made you guys wait… I lost track of time…" Lucy said.

"Here," Rogue said, handing her a bottle of water. Lucy immediately accepted and drank.

"Why do you have that?" Sting asked.

"I get thirsty! Plus, there are times I ask if I could drink, but you denied." Rogue explained to him.

"T-Thank you!" Lucy said, breathing more easily.

"No problem!" Rogue said.

Rogue and Lucy was usually the one who was talking to each other. Sting was, of course, usually being ignored.

_So much for 'getting to know her'! I am barely talking! A better statement, NOT TALKING AT ALL! _Sting thought annoyingly.

Fortunately, Rogue went away to use the Men's bathroom and do his _business_, leaving Sting and Lucy alone to talk. Unfortunately, there was awkward silence between them.

"So…" Sting tried to change the atmosphere. Clue word: _tried_.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked.

Sting was left with nothing else to say. He tried to say something to start a conversation, but again, the clue word is: _tried_.

Sting gave up sighing. He was bad at being social. Actually, he was the _worst_ at it.

"Your name is Sting, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…" Sting answered.

"You're the best friend and team mate of Rogue, am I correct?" She asked.

_Best friend and team mate of Rogue_, that's her title to him. He feels so low right now. Imagine being the most popular guy at school. Getting all the attention. Then a new student came and everyone started ignoring you. That's how he felt now. But, sounds worse in Lucys' case. "Yeah…" Sting answered anyway.

"Rogue told me stories about you. You just didn't seem to listen to us when talking. Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked her eyes with curiosity.

"Well, for once: you've been ignoring me. Two: it's like you both don't even know I exist! And three—"Sting got cut off when she laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Sting asked, glaring at her with annoyance.

"Well, maybe Rogue ignored you, not that much at least. But you never noticed me _always _glancing back at you from time to time, wondering why you won't join our conversation." Lucy said with a tint of pink on her cheek. I mean, who wouldn't? You just admitted you glance at a person time to time like a love sick girl. But not as much as Juvia is love sick with Gray… "I actually wanted to talk to you too. Not only Rogue!" she added.

This actually made Sting happy inside. He smirked at Lucy. "So, you admit you have a crush on me, Blondie?" Sting asked.

"I don't like you! And stop calling me Blondie! You're blond too, you know!" Lucy pouted.

Sting laughed at her and pats her head.

**~~~~ With Rogue ~~~~**

After a few minutes, Rogue had finished doing his _thing_, and went out. He saw Lucy and Sting talking to each other, constantly smiling or laughing.

_Finally! _Rogue thought. It was hard to get Sting to be social, even him, he admits. But when he met this girl, he was able to open up a bit. Well, to her. He wanted Sting to open a bit too. He knew Sting. He knew all Sting needed was a little push. Not literally, of course. He actually asked Lucy about him, she said to give him a little push, he misunderstood her. He _literally _pushed Sting of their bed one night. He told Lucy it didn't work, Lucy laughed at him. She told him, not to literally push him. It was just a statement. He had to open him out. Rogue didn't try to open him up of course. Sting should've been dead. He knew better. Plus, Sting banned him from the bed after that little 'push'. And he was smarter than to open up a man. It would be gross, and it would have blood that will stain his clothes. Not that he just cared about that only or anything but, yeah…

Rogue didn't try to disturb them. He watched them, amused by how Sting was acting around her. The tough great Sting was now being soft to this girl.

Only after an hour or so Sting and Lucy noticed Rogue. Rogue hid his smile and went up to them.

"Well, it's getting late. So I guess we better go! Bye Lucy!" Rogue said.

Lucy _and Sting_ frowned. Yeah, that's right. Sting didn't want Lucy to go yet. He was actually enjoying her company.

Sting sighed. Rogue was right. It was 5:53 in late afternoon. "I guess he's right. Bye Lucy!" Sting said.

This amused Rogue even more. Sting frowned, and he didn't insult Lucy or call her names like he used to. This is _so _going to be interesting…

**~~~~ At the Guild ~~~~**

"What happened, Natsu? You seem a little different." Mirajane asked.

Natsu sighed. "It's nothing, Mirajane." He said and grinned.

Mirajane just became more curious. Natsu had a look of happiness. If only she can read minds…

Currently, Natsu was thinking about Lucy. He was super happy that he was able to talk to Lucy. He wanted to give a sorry present actually, since he was still a bit guilty. But, what would he give her?

"Hey, Mirajane, do you know what I can give as a present?" Natsu asked.

"To whom, Natsu?" she asked. "Is it a girl?"

"Yeah!" Natsu said. This surprised Mirajane. Natsu was never the romantic kind. At least she thought it was for romance. Her best thought was confessing.

Mirajane had a smirk on her face, and this time, it made Natsu confuse. But he just shrugged it off.

Mirajane started to tell Natsu what to get and what to do. Practice lasted until 6:43 in the evening. This will be interesting…

**(How many times will I say that? XD)**

**~~~~ At Lucy's Apartment ~~~~**

Natsu was nervous. Mirajane gave him lots of lines he needed to memorize. And with a mind like his, well, who wouldn't be?

He was currently in Lucy's front door. Unusual, yes, but there's a lot of unusual things happening today, so, why not?

Natsu knocked on the door, yes, not Natsu-like at all. But that's what Mirajane said to do. She said it would not be much of a romance scene if he didn't enter properly or something.

"Who is it?" he heard Lucy faintly ask from inside. He also heard foot steps emerging to the door.

"It is me, Natsu." He replied her. It took a while before Lucy opened the door.

"Uhh, hello… what are you doing here and knocking on my door?" Lucy asked.

"May I come in?" Natsu asked instead of answering.

_What happened to him? Has he been brainwashed? _Lucy asked herself.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened to me. I'm totally fine!" Natsu said as if reading her mind.

"If you insist…" Lucy said unsure. _Is he a mind reader or something?_

"Thank you, and by the way, I'm not a mind reader. I can just tell." Natsu asked as he entered her apartment.

"So what do you want, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she went in front of him.

Natsu went to one knee with bit difficulty. Lucy looked at him confuse.

"Lucy, I love you so much! Please accept my love!" Natsu said as he held Lucy's hand.

"Mirajane did this, didn't she?" Lucy asked as she raised a brow.

"Yeah…" Natsu said, nodding his head.

Lucy sighed. "Get up, Natsu…" she said as she grabbed his hand to help him. "

"I have a sorry present for you!" Natsu said as he searched through his pockets. When he found it, he showed it to Lucy. It was a diamond ring.

"Did Mirajane even know it was supposed to be a sorry present? I think she taught it was and engagement or confession..." Lucy said.

"Ooohhh…" Natsu looked away and walked to the other side of the room with his arms behind his head and whistling as if nothing happened.

Lucy giggled at his reaction. He was an idiot, but that's one thing that made him her best friend. He always had a way to make her smile, one way or another.

"You know what? That wasn't my gift! I have another one! This ring is… is… is for Happy! He wanted to give it to Charles!" Natsu said.

"Where's is my gift then?" Lucy asked playfully.

"You know what Lucy, you are so demanding! Who said I would give it now? I left it at the shop! I mean the house! My house!" Natsu said.

Lucy laughed.

"I'll prove it!" Natsu said and dashed through the doors and into 'his house'. After a few minutes, Natsu came back panting, holding out a silver necklace _and _a receipt.

"Hey, Natsu, why do you have a receipt with you?" Lucy asked with an amuse smile.

Natsus' eyes widened and crumpled the paper and through it out the window.

"Ow!" they heard someone say. Lucy was holding her laughter while Natsu was panicked and sweating bullets.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu yelled.

"So what is that?" Lucy asked.

"It's my gift!" Natsu said proudly. He showed the necklace to her, and Lucy watched with awe. The necklace was silver all over. It had a flame with a star in the middle while the sides had silver. There were very tiny letters Lucy saw, but she had to squint. It had said '_N + L = Forever'_.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you, Natsu!" she said and hugged him. Natsu blushed, but he didn't know why. "But how much Jewels did it cost?"

Natsus' eyes widened. "Oh crap!" he cursed. The amount was 30, 000 Jewels, but he was so in a rush, he dumped every thing he had and ran back. And how much did he have? Well, he _was_ carrying _50, Jewels_! What a waste of 20, 00 Jewels!

"I am so broke…" Natsu said as he simultaneously bump his head in the wall.

Lucy looked at him in confusion, but smiled.

"Whatever it is, thanks for doing it for me!" Lucy said and kissed his cheek. Natsus' face turned crimson and he freezed. Lucy already went back to her room, and lest Natsu out side. Today was great! For all of them…

**I think I put a bit too much fluffy in the NaLu part. Sorry! You know, I'm more of an expert in NaLu than anything else. And sorry if I put the NaLu, RoLu, and StiCy all in one chapter! I wanted to go to the OC part already! He'll show up in the next chapter! And also, the poll! :D Please help me with the last name, and please help me with my other story! And, remember my old story, _The Reason_? Well, I added a few things to it! I made it up! Please read it~**

**So, what do you think about the story so far? I would appreciate if you reviewed! Questions will be answered! Thank you for reading, and please review~**


	2. My Old Friend, My New Guild Mate

**I am so glad people love this story! *crying tears of joy* I never thought it would be that nice! Thank you to does who read, reviewed, favorite and followed my story! I thank I read the **_**Hunger Games**_** for helping me out with Jason and a few details! Speaking of Jason…**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ READERS:**** the character Jason is an OC, not that Weekly Sorcerer guy!**

**Silentviolet330: I'm not sure if this will end up as StiCy, but hope for the best! Wow, a lot wants this to be StiCy! Anyway, I can't tell who'll end up with Lucy, so sorry if it might end up different! But there is a big chance it would!**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Thanks for telling me I make awesome stories! Even with your puppy dog eyes, I still can't be sure what pairing it will be! But, there is a big chance! So, test your luck!**

**BlackSakura-chi: Finally! A different pair! I also read a story about Zeref and Lucy, it's actually sweet! Anyway, my OC is—finally—here! Hope you guys may like him! I tried my best!**

**AngelXReaper: Thanks on the compliment! I'm so glad many people likes me stories!**

**Pinksnail: Glad you think this is interesting! I'll do my best!**

**GoldenRoseTanya: I noticed you usually review like that, but still, thank you! One review can make me a million times happy! I'm glad everyone liked it! I worked really hard on this! I double checked, tried to correct all my grammar and misspellings, and yeah!**

**~~~~~ The Story ~~~~~**

Lucy was at the guild the whole day, since Rogue and Sting—and of course thee exceeds—went back to their own guild. But they promised they'd come back. And that stopped Sting from begging. Yup, Sting literally _begged_ Rogue to stay for a little while longer. Lucy just laughed at Sting's childishness. He looked so mature, but he still has a part of him that can make people change their impressions of him. Lucy helped Rogue convince Sting, and since it's Lucy we're talking about, Lover Boy gave in. It's not like they can stay in Magnolia for eternity. Although he wanted to. So Lucy was in Fairy Tail, but it wasn't as lonely as before. Natsu and Lucy became friends again. Although, Natsu would talk to Lisanna too and eventually leave Lucy. But he took notice and went back to Lucy. He didn't want to betray her again. But he also didn't want Lisanna to end up alone. So, he would switch from time to time, or they'd both talk together. This was fine with them. But after a while, Lucy wanted some time alone. So she ordered a drink from Mirajane, and walks at the far end of the bar and read a book Levy has given her.

The guild doors opened, revealing a young man. He is described as being extremely handsome. He is tall, muscular, and athletic, with tan skin, bronze-colored hair, and "incredible" sea green eyes. He wears a white shirt that said, _KEEP CALM AND HAVE A SUGARCUBE_ in black. He also wore gray pants that, goes only above his knees. He has a black watch and white rubber shoes that's streaked in light green. The guild fell silent as they watched the mysterious man walking towards the bar. Mirajane was the first to talk.

"My, a newcomer?" Mirajane asked with a smile on her face.

The man looked at her and replied with a smooth silky voice that's like the flow of the river, which makes him more "attractive", "Yes, I'm here to join this guild. My name's Jason, Jason Odair."

"Well, welcome to the guild, Jason. It's really nice to meet you." Mirajane said. She asked him where he would like his guild mark, Jason said at his upper right arm in blue. "There! Now you are a part of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said, using the same words she used when Lucy first came in.

"Thank you, Mirajane." Jason said as he bowed a bit. The first impression of the guild was that, he's a gentleman. A perfect guy. Someone different in the guild. And this made girls interested in him.

Then, the guild doors opened again, showing a light-blue exceed. "Jason, are you done yet?" the exceed asked. The guild was totally confuse of why does Jason have an exceed. Usually, they'd be with dragon slayers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ocean." Jason said to the exceed.

"Well, you should be sorry! You've left me waiting for 10 minutes!" Ocean said in a disappointing tone.

"Hello, Ocean is it? Are you Jason's exceed?" Mirajane asked as she knelt down in front of the exceed.

"Yes, I am." She answered her. If you see more closely, as Mirajane observed, she looks a lot like Carla. Also her personality matches her.

"Well, you're here to join the guild as well, right?" Mirajane asked and smiled to the exceed.

"Very well, he joined already anyway. Although, I question his taste."

Jason sweat-dropped but smiled. "Come on, you know my reasons!"

Ocean sighed. "As long as danger is out of the way. And please remember your manners this time." So that's why Jason was such a gentleman. Someone was looking after him. A strict one too.

"I learned…" Jason said with faintly flushed cheeks. Ocean was given a blue mark too. A bit lighter shade of blue and in her upper leg though.

The guild welcomed both of them. They asked questions all about.

His name was Jason Odair. He's 17 years old. He is a water dragon slayer, trained by the dragon, Mizu. He had a childhood friend that might be around Magnolia, so he thought of going here.

When Jason mentioned it was a girl, Mirajane had sparkled in her eyes. Jason looked at her confusingly but shrugged it off.

"Is she a mage?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, yeah. She actually kept on fussing me about joining this guild, Fairy Tail. She shows me the Sorcerers Weekly magazine telling me about it. So it was my second best bet. The first was her estate, but I heard she ran away from home." Jason replied to her.

Running away from home, lives in an estate before, wanting to join Fairy Tail…. That sounds vaguely familiar….. They just can't put a pin on it….. It's at the tip of their tongue….. Wait….. Isn't that—?

"Lucy!" Jason said loudly, snapping the whole guild out of their thoughts, but in Lucy's case, out of her peaceful reading.

"Huh?" Lucy looked up regretting as soon as she did. Seeing her childhood friend at the state of shock, as shock as her self. She stiffened. She looked down covering her eyes with her bangs, as if she's in depressed. As depressed as when her guild mates ignored her. This makes everyone but the two of them confuse. The other on is rejoicing, while the other one was….. Stuck in depression as if her life was taken away with just one whiff of Jason? They don't know.

They heard a chair move, it was Lucy. Still looking down, she ran out of the guild. The guild looked at the guild door, where Lucy dashed out, to Jason, who was standing in front of them, saying things under his breath that only Natsu hears, _"It is not your fault, Lucy. It never was." _This only adds to his confusion. What does the guy mean and what happened to them?

**~~~~~ With Lucy ~~~~~**

Lucy ran out of the guild. Jason… Her friend…. Tears ran down her cheek as she remembered her depressing past that she never once told her guild mates… Not even Natsu knows a thing about it… True, she _is_ glad that he's still alive. She wants to rejoice! But remembering what happened before… She just couldn't do it… The memory that haunts her for years came back… It's as worse as her fathers' death…

**~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~**

"_Lucy!" a bronze-haired boy called out to the blonde girl. She was lying in the ground, covered with bruises and a few burns. "Don't worry! I'll get you out!" He screamed as he got her up. He heard a small sob. He looked back at her, seeing she was the one who created the sound._

"_It's my fault… It's my entire fault… I destroyed the village… I hurt the people in it…" Lucy said._

"_Lucy, it's not your fault! It's your fathers! He sent the army!" the boy shouted. He tried to get her up before the force came, but she would just jerk back to the ground._

"_It's my fault! If I hadn't came to this place… If I hadn't broke my fathers' rules… You would be safe right now! Your sister would still be alive! The baker, Mr. Posy, the mayor, Mr. Grace and his family, Mrs. Hazelle Grace and Mazy, and all the other people who lives in this town… I killed them! It's my fault they died! Mine, all mine! And that's one thing I can't fix, Jason! I can't cure death! Once it happens, nothing can turn it upside down!" Lucy yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried._

_Jason hugged her. Lucy tried to push him away or pound his chest, but eventually gave in. "Lucy, our life here became better since the day you walked into this town. If they die, they would have forgave you, since you made the last years of their life the best. They needed you, and you came. You are a miracle to them! You made their horrible life upside down! Death can't change what you did to them! You helped feed the people on the streets, you made the hopeless lives, full of hope, you made those who didn't dare go out of the houses, get out _everyday_! You made their life complete! You made mine worth while! If I die, I'd die happy. Happy that I met you. So don't _ever_ wish you didn't come here. Please. We need to see your smile, one last time." Jason said, though, his voice shaking too._

"_Over there!" a guard yelled heading to wear Lucy and Jason are now. Their eyes widened._

"_Lucy—"Jason tried to speak but soon got cut off._

"_Its okay, Jason. I loved being here. At least I get a last few moments of this place…" Lucy said. The last few moments of this place… They knew what that meant. Where they are sitting now, will soon become piles of ashes. _

_A guard grabbed Lucy while the other grabbed Jason. Jason tried to pry himself off. Lucy gave him one last smile as the guard grabbed her by the hair and knocked her unconscious. Jason starred at her with fear and guilt. This is the first time he never got to save Lucy. And this is the worst._

_Lucy was heavily guarded, thinking what happened to all the people she cared about. The place that brought her happiness. If they were even alive, or a speck of dust of the place. While on the other side some where, Jason was alone in the cold night, thinking of what happened to Lucy._

_Her father figured out that Lucy has been sneaking out of the estate, which made him furious. He sent an army to the village and bombers. He made sure she'll never see or hear from the outside again._

**~~~~~ End of Flashback - The Next Day ~~~~~**

Lucy got up from bed. Her eyes were puffy and red. She went straight to the bathroom, and soon, she was back to normal. Physically at least.

She went inside the guild, constantly ignoring the stares of other guild mates. Jason wasn't here. Good. It would mean less stress. But sadly, luck was no her side today…

The guild doors opened showing Jason and Ocean. They walked inside the guild and went directly to the bar. Jason would glance at Lucy, and Lucy would notice and look at him, they would hold into each others stares but Lucy would cut it.

Jason put crossed his arms on the table while putting his chin down on it, using his arms as pillows. Lucy leaned on one hand, while the other twirling her straw around. Everyone noticed the tensed air between the two. The guild made noise of course, but not as loud as usual.

Mirajane couldn't help it. She went directly to Lucy and asked her about it. Lucy just stayed silent. Soon, after some silence, Mirajane gave up and went to Jason, but unfortunately, he wouldn't give in either. But, Mirajane does here Jason mumble "It wasn't her fault." Which leaves poor Mirajane confuse. There is something they're not telling, and Mirajane wants to find out. Never underestimate a demon at work. Nice or not nice, she's not going to let anything get between her and their secret. What's the use of friends if you won't even spill it out to them?

The door opens again, but this time, showing the master of the guild, Master Makarov. He noticed the guild was acting a bit different. They would glance at one another and glance at Lucy and the new member. A new member!

"Good morning, boy! I see you're a new member! I'm master Makarov! Master of this guild!" he introduced himself in a cheery tone to brighten up the guild a bit. Unfortunately, the boy was not in the mood…

"What's so good about this morning?" he asked. Makarov was taken aback. He seemed the kind to be joyful and you know… brawling. But now, he is… like this.

"What's your name?" Makarov asked as he dodged the question.

The boy sighed. "Jason, Jason Odair." He answered. There was like a glum aura surrounding him that could affect people around him. But Makarov tried hard.

"Well, what is your problem? You seem… lonely." Makarov said.

"I don't—"but Jason got cut off by the master. Makarov knew what he'd say,"I don't wanna talk about it! Blah blah blah! Get out of here! Blah blah blah!" Or something like that!

"Why don't you take a stroll around Magnolia? There are great views around!" he said. He planned Lucy would take him, she seemed in the same condition as him, but of course, he doesn't know that the problem with both of them was each other. "Lucy come over here!" he said as he gestured a figured pointing beside him.

Lucy stood up unsurely as she walked over them stiffly. "Y-Yes, master?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with Jason.

"I want you to tour Jason around town. Let him know the place, and stuff like that. Just get out of my sight and when you come back, you got to be fixed up, or this means punishment!" Makarov barked. It was the master, they can't argue. So both of them stood up in silence and walked out of the guild together, but keeping uneasy tension and enough distance between them

After a few minutes of silence, they came across a magic shop and Lucy introduced it to Jason.

"This is one of the magic shops here in Magnolia. There are around 5 around this place. But, I think it won't be much use to you." She said.

Jason nodded. And it went on like that. Lucy introducing the place, Jason only nodding in a sign he understood her.

When it was around 6:36 in the evening, they went eating in a restaurant, named _8 Island_. The restaurant Team Natsu worked in before in one of their missions. And again, there was more silence. Well, at least until Jason spoke up…

"You know, it's still not your fault. Their death wasn't yours to suffer from…" he said quietly, enough for Lucy to hear.

"I'm still the one who broke the rules for the army to be released. It's partly my fault at least…" she mumbled. But he's a dragon slayer, so he can hear her.

"Maybe, but they never blamed you, so you shouldn't keep up on this. Don't you remember what I told you? So much for a speech…" Jason said with an annoyed look.

Jason was surprised when he heard Lucy laugh a little. He gave her a smile and she returned it back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to act that way." Lucy apologized.

"It's okay. It's alright now, right?" Jason said. Lucy nodded.

After dinner, Lucy showed Jason one of the most peaceful places to relax in Magnolia. But now, Lucy and Jason were at ease. Lucy was closer to Jason as ever. She hugged Jason's arm as she pulled him towards the lake. Jason seemed to enjoy himself.

The lake was great, mostly at sunset. The lake was the shade of clear blue, and you could see the fish swimming in it. The grass was green, with colorful flowers. The sky was the shade of pink and orange. The birds flew in the sky chirping, while the harmless land animals like the rabbits or squirrel was revealing themselves, surrounding the pair. They talked about anything there is. Their life, progress in their magic, and more. They got closer by minute. But little did they know about someone spying on them the whole day…

**~~~~~ Mirajane, Levy and Kana ~~~~~**

"I still don't get them… What do they mean?" Levy asked tilting her head to the right side. They were currently hiding behind a tree near the two, where they could hear them

"I agree. But, at least they're friends again!" Mirajane said.

"My cards say Lucy would have to choose between 4 boys. Or not choose at all." Kana said and gulped another barrel of beer.

"I bet one of them is Jason!" Levy said.

"Natsu too!" Mirajane added. "She told me all about last night."

"I wonder who's the other two…" Levy wondered out loud. The water dragon slayer tensed as she said that. He heard her. The girls panicked and quiet down. The dragon slayer relaxed reluctantly and continued his conversation with Lucy.

"Who ever they are, they got to show up sooner or later." Kana said.

"Or she _already_ met them." Levy took note. They all sighed.

"Who ever it is, it would be her choice." Mirajane said. The girls went home when they figured it was 7:56 in night already.

**~~~~~ Lucy and Jason ~~~~~**

Lucy laughed. Jason has really lived a humorous life. But Jason just huffed his cheeks in annoyance, which Lucy thought was really adorable.

"Well, it's getting late! I guess I better get going!" Lucy said.

Jason pouted. "Alright… I'll walk you home!"

"Sure." Lucy answered and went her way back to her apartment. "Well, it was nice to see you again Jason." She said.

"You too. So, I guess I better go home too. I don't want Ocean nagging again." Jason said. Lucy laughed a bit.

"Good night, Jason." She said. She hugged him one more time, smiled and went in her apartment and closed the door.

"A good night indeed…" Jason muttered with a smile on his face.

**Yes! The poll starts now! Please vote! I'd want to know who you think is the best! I actually like all of them! They're cute with Lucy! :P PLEASE VOTE!**

**So, what do you think about the story so far? I would appreciate if you reviewed! Questions will be answered! Love it, Hate, or you want some things to happen? Just click on the review button! :) Thank you for reading~**


	3. Water and Ice, Sabertooth to Fairy Tail

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for reviewing! Also, thanks for a lot of you liking my OC, Jason Odair! :P I only got to open the poll now, since it said **_**No**_** in show in profile thingy… -_-"How can I be more of an idiot… XD**

_**THE SCORES:**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: 2 **_

_**Sting Eucliffe: 1 (But if you count those who can't vote, 3! **_

_**(For MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon and Ichigolover!))**_

_**Rogue Cheney: 0**_

_**Jason Odair: 1**_

**To keep you updated! So, if you can't vote, PM me or say it in the review and tell who'd you want! But for the guest, don't worry! Since you're a guest, your votes will be already counted! So right now, 1****st**** place: Sting Eucliffe, 2****nd**** place: Natsu Dragneel 3****rd****: Jason Odair, and lastly: Rogue Cheney! Keep up the votes! :)**

**THE REVIEWS…**

** Reader713: Yeah… There are 50 x 50 chances for Natsu not to win… Thanks for liking Jason!**

** MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Square Love… LOL! XD It's okay if you can't vote! I'll still count you in!**

** GoldenRoseTanya: Thanks! And, I still appreciate it! It's still a review!**

**oX-Blossom Azalea-Xo: LOL! XD Battle of love! XD I never really thought of that! But, yeah! It is! XD**

** Otaku'25: Wow! People really love Jason with Lucy already! I'm excited about the poll results already! X3**

** Silentviolet0330: Yeah, it came from Finnick! I was actually tempted to name him that actually! I love him! He's hilarious! Mostly the part when he said, "Why? Do you find this… distracting?" XD I laughed out loud and my mom was giving me a weird stare! XD "I'm only human, Odair.", "Finnick, maybe some pants?" and "Well, don't expect us to be too impressed. We just saw Finnick Odair in his underwear!" That really cracked me up! XD Too bad he died! He's my favorite character! XD**

** Yuni-sama: Well, at least **_**some one**_** wants NaLu! Don't worry, Natsu! Help is on the way! XD**

** AngelXReaper: Yeah, she will! I don't even know how she'll choose myself! XD**

** Preettryjessica: I try to update as soon as I can always!**

** Otaku: XD Try to decide who do you like the MOST! XD Actually, I can't decide either! Or how to make the pairs OR make a person heartbreak! A bit of Jason, VERY little of Sting and Rogue, Natsu… *sigh* I guess I'll have to pair her up Lisanna….. *Misery* Curse it…**

** Ichigolover: Oh, cool! JaLu! That's awesome! XD StiCy huh? Alright!**

** Otaku: Try to pick at least 2 of your favorite! Easier!**

**~~~~~ The Story ~~~~~**

It was around 9:34 in the morning when Lucy went to the guild. Jason was there too, along with some other guild mates. To the members of the guilds' surprise—except for Mirajane, Kana and Levy—Jason smiled at Lucy and greeted her. Lucy answered back and sat beside Jason. They seemed closer.

Makarov went inside the guild and saw Jason and Lucy being oh-so-friendly to each other. Like they knew each other for years, and they have.

Natsu, followed by Happy, kicked the door open and greeted the guild in a not-so-nice way. "Good morning, everyone!" he shouted. The guild mates just greeted back and went back to whatever they were doing. Natsu brightens up when he sees Lucy. "Hey, Lucy!" he said and sat beside her.

"Hi, Natsu." Lucy said.

Jason examined Natsu for a bit. "So, you're the infamous Salamander I see."

"Yeah," Natsu said and he looked at Jason quizzically. "I am."

"Well, it's really nice to meet you! I'm Jason." He said and gave at a hand for a shake.

Natsu looked at the hand, as if expecting it to do something like punch him or something. Lucy just watched with an amused expression.

"Uh, Natsu? You shake it." Lucy said. Natsu just gave an 'Oh' and shake his hand unsurely.

"So, what's your type of magic?" Natsu asked. Lucy sighed. Natsu is going to asked him, and then fight him.

"I'm a water dragon slayer." Jason answered.

Natsu smirked. "Another dragon slayer I see. Well, I'm a fire dragon slayer, and I challenge you to a fight!"

Lucy face palmed. Typical Natsu.

"Challenge accepted." Jason said as he rises from his seat.

"Well, if you need me, I'm at a safe place with no brawls happening." Lucy said as she walked to the other end of the bar where Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy and Kana were talking, while they continued to glare at each other.

**[I'm so sorry, but I'm not good in fight scenes! Gomen ne~]**

Natsu tried to punch Jason in his stomach, but Jason managed to dodge and kicked Natsu in his knee. Natsu fell but jump away quick enough to dodge Jason's next attack. After Natsu dodged, he immediately punched him under his jaw. Jason got hit, but as he fell to the floor, he put his hand on the ground and jumped back to his feet and kicked Natsu in his gut. Natsu fell back to a chair, and smirked.

"You fight well, Jason." Natsu said as he stood up from where he landed.

"You too, Natsu." He replied and went back to his fighting position.

"Now, why don't we add a little spice into it…" He said and positions himself too.

"I like the way you think, Salamander…" Jason said and had a devilish smile.

"Roar of the Fire—" Natsu got disrupted by Jason, when a water barrier surrounded him.

"This, my friend, is called, The Water Dragon Encasement. You won't be able to use your powers now, or even get out." He said as he starred at his opponents eyes, oblivious that the guild was watching. "Oh, there is one information lacking about me that you don't know. A Water Dragon Slayer…" He said with a smirk as he continued. "… Is also an Ice Dragon Slayer."

The all of a sudden, the water around Natsu turned solid ice. Natsu's eyes widened, so did the guild. He moved his mouth to speak, but the guild couldn't hear him. He probably said: _That's impossible!_ Jason seemed to understand.

"Nope, it is quite possible. Ice _did_ come from water. A bit more brain, and you'll understand." He said and shrugged like it was no big deal. "Oh, sorry. You must be running out of breath." With that, the ice melted and passed through the ground and disappeared, as if the melted water had been absorbed by the ground.

Natsu fell to his knees when he got released and gasped for air. "No way… You can only have one element if you're a dragon slayer." He choked out.

"All I do is made the temperature of the water go low, making it freeze to ice." He said. "And I can also make the water go high, causing it to boil."

"How can that be an Ice Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu objected.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Because, Mizu is not just know as Mizu, the Water Dragon. She's also known as Koori, the Ice Dragon. She has split personalities." Jason said. "Although, I do hate Koori, she's cold and doesn't even care about anything unless I do it perfectly." He muttered.

"Boy, she sounds harsh." Natsu took note, since he did hear him.

"You have _no _idea." Jason shivered at the thought of what his teacher—or foster parent—could do. "I bet Igneel is a lot nicer."

"Hmm? How do you know about Igneel?" Natsu asked. He never told a _word_ about him.

"Easy. You're a Fire Dragon Slayer, _and_ Koori is Igneel's sister. Though, they are so different!" Jason said.

"Ice and fire dragons—siblings? They never go well together!" Natsu said, thinking what the others do too.

"But they _are_ exact opposites. Kind of makes sense." Jason said. "Now, get up." He gave out a hand for Natsu to grab on while he stood up. Natsu, accepted, but immediately regretted. As soon as Natsu grabbed hold of Jason's hand, Jason smirked evilly. "Our fight's not over yet, until there's a winner." He whispered, and pulled Natsu so his back was facing him, and Jason kicked Natsu towards a table. The table broke into pieces as Natsu crashed into it.

**~~~~~ Meanwhile, at the other end of the guild ~~~~~**

"Gee, Lucy, a lot of boys are fighting over you." Kana said. "Can't I have one of them?"

"Come on, Kana." Levy objected. "They're—and when I mean they're I mean, one of them—are meant to be with Lucy! You can't choose yet!"

"What do you mean 'A lot of boys'?" Lucy asked. She was oblivious to the fact, that Natsu, Jason, Sting and Rogue—though I must admit that Rogue isn't the fighting type in these kind of things, but yeah—is going to hate each other for the next few weeks because of her.

"You'll know sooner or later!" Lisanna chirped, which annoyed Lucy and made her pout, because they won't tell her any thing.

"So, Lucy, have you met anyone new? You know, besides Jason?" Mirajane asked trying to gather information.

"Well…" Lucy said, as she tried to decide whether to tell them or not. They are from a rival's guild…

"Lucy, we thought you were our close friend!" Mirajane said as she pretended to sulk. "Close friends tell each other their secret, because she trusted them!"

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you won't like them…"

"Who is it?" the four mages asked.

"T-They're from…" They waited for her to finish her sentence and put all their attention to what she'll say. "Sa—"

Lucy was caught mid sentence as Lucy froze—as in literally froze. She was in a block of ice.

"Salamander!" They heard Jason scream in raged. He ran over to Lucy, who wasn't moving at all. The girls panicked.

"She was going to tell us!" Levy whined.

"Sa— Something! It begins with an S!" Kana said.

"We were getting to the good part!" Mirajane complained.

"Guys," Lisanna sweat dropped. "Lucy is frozen, and you're talking about _that_?"

"Awe man. Lucy is so going to kill me!" They heard Jason curse as he melted the ice.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked as he went behind Jason.

"T-Take n-n-n-note: Ice is s-super c-cold." Lucy stuttered and everyone sweat dropped. _Of course_ ice is cold, they all thought.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled to get her attention.

Lucy yelped in shock and landed on the floor. Natsu was going to yell again when Lucy held out her hand. "Don't you dare,"

"Lucy!" The four girls whined. They were getting quite impatient.

"Sabertooth!" Lucy yelled annoyed that they care more of them than her, but unfortunately, she yelled a bit _too_ loud.

"Sabertooth" caught the whole guilds attention and everything went quiet. Kana spit out her wine as she looked at Lucy wide-eyed. I mean, who wouldn't? You just mentioned your rival's guild!

"Say, what?" Lisanna asked again, making sure she heard her right.

Lucy noticed that all eyes were on her. "Umm… I said, my favorite tigers are the saber toothed tigers! Yeah, that's right!" Fortunately for Lucy, the guild—but Lisanna, Levy, Mirajane and Kana—just shrugged of what she said and continued what they were doing. Natsu and Jason also started to brawl at the other end of the guild again—after they were sure that Lucy was alright.

"Who in Sabertooth?" Mirajane asked.

"You guys really want to know?" Lucy asked and they all nodded in agreement. "S-Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney—the Twin Dragon Slayers…"

"Isn't that, like illegal to love someone from a rival's guild?" Lisanna exclaimed.

"I don't think there's a rule!" Levy pointed out. "I think…"

"But either way, she still might choose one of them!" Kana gulped another barrel of wine.

"Ah… Forbidden love is _so_ romantic!" Mirajane said dreamily.

"What are you talking about? Seriously, forbidden love? I'm not '_in love'_ with anyone! What's going on?" Lucy asked. They all sighed.

"Should I say it?" Kana asked.

"I'm not sure…" Lisanna answered reluctantly.

"Maybe we should…" Levy thought aloud.

"Are you sure?" Kana asked them so they won't regret.

"I'm certain!" Mirajane chirped and the rest nodded.

"Well, you're supposed to choose who you'll end up with! If you are going with Natsu, Jason, Rogue or Sting!" Lisanna, Levy and Mirajane said.

"Or not choose anyone at all!" Kana added.

"That's ridiculous!" Lucy said, but had a faint blush on her cheeks. "I'm fine without a boyfriend!"

"Well, whatever! You got to choose anyway!" Mirajane said. "So, could you answer one question?"

Lucy looked at Mirajane suspiciously answered anyway, "Sure, you can."

"So," Mirajane began. "Who do you like better, Natsu, Jason, Sting or Rogue?"

Lucy sighed and face palmed. Muttering, 'I knew it! I knew she would ask that!' "Natsu—"

"I knew it would be him!" Lisanna said with a grin.

"I thought it would be Jason…" Kana said with a frown.

"I wanted Sting! Love is unexpected! It's a mystery…" Mirajane said while she daydreamed.

Levy pouted. "I think Rogue would be the best! He looks _less_ likely! The more mysterious it is! Every book is great would mysteries!" Levy said.

"I'm not done yet!" Lucy objected. "Natsu, I like him for making me join Fairy Tail, saved a lot of times and he's a good friend! A comrade, ally and some one you can trust! While Jason, he's sweet. He's kind, he comforts me, and he also helped me out of my prison when I was young. Sting is a great guy too. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he's also nice! And Rogue, well, he's quiet usually, but once you get to know him, he's really fun to be with! He can make your day better even when it's _horrible_, and he seems real interesting."

"That's sweet it! But it doesn't answer the question." Erza said as she took a seat beside Lucy.

"Oh, fine. You know who I like? Well, it's—"Lucy was about to say, when the guild doors banged opened and there stood 2 people.

One was is a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blonde hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a visible thin scar, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring, with a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it. He had dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs.

The other is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel's eyes. He wears a long, black reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to his left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain grey-ish blue-ish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waist guard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waist guard, he wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waist guard.

They also had two exceeds with them.

One exceed was beside Sting. His fur seems to be dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink. He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are. The exceed doesn't don a complete outfit, instead sporting just a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side.

The other exceed was with Rogue. The exceed has large, round eyes, each complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks. His or her gender was really hard to see. The exceeds body aside from its face is covered by a pink frog-like suit, sporting black spots over most of it, except the completely plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which takes the form of a frog's head, complete with two beady eyes.

Yup, you are right. The mages at the guild doors were Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch.

The guild members gaped at the presence of the four. Well, except Lucy who put her head down in her arms, hiding her face. _Please don't find me! Please don't find me!_ She thought. Unfortunately, Sting and Rogue had better senses that a real human.

"Hey, Lucy!" Sting said as he walked over to the bar where Lucy and the girls were. He completely forgot about everyone else.

Lucy put her head up and faked a smile. "Oh hey… Sting." She said.

Stings expression turned from happy to bore. "Wow, what a welcome." He said sarcastically. "Anyway, where's the master's office?"

Lucy looked at Sting suspiciously. Well, the world is full of suspiciousness. She sighed. "Up stairs, turn right, the master's office. Laxus is up there, you can just ask him for more details."

"Thanks!" He said and patted Lucy's head and left to where Lucy said, with Rogue, Lector and Frosch. Lucy had a face of annoyance.

But at the other end of the guild, two dragon slayers growled at the sight of the Sabertooth members.

There was silence. They waited until the master's door opened and revealing the Sabertooth members—no, not the Sabertooth members, the new _Fairy Tail_ members. Sting grinned at master and said thank you as he descended down the stairs with Rogue trailing behind with the exceed.

"See? Who said miracles don't happen?" Levy asked them.

"I wish they don't! Life is better with out it!" Lucy complained.

"I think its so ro—" Mirajane didn't get a chance to finish when Kana broke in.

"Yes, yes. _'Miracles are so romantic! They are mysteries! Love is a miracle!'_" Kana said.

"But it's true!" Mirajane protested.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Mirajane could be so childish, even if she's older than her.

The guild was normal now. By normal, I mean, partying, noise, and in this case: Welcoming new members.

A lot of people kept surrounding. Sting and Natsu were fighting, Lector talking to Happy, while Happy is just half listening, Frosch talking to some guild members who kept on saying _"He's so adorable!"_ and Rogue just sat at one place of the bar examining Gajeel—awkward, but Rogue will always be Rogue.

The girls kept on pestering Lucy of who'd be a better boyfriend or something. Lucy tried ignoring, and only half listened to them. This was a _long_ day. But an interesting one if you ask me… We figured out Jason was an Ice Dragon Slayer, The guild figured out about the Sabertooth mages—who were now Fairy Tail mages, and the competition is about to begin…

**~~~~~ The End ~~~~~**

**Sorry if it kind of sucks… -_-" I'm getting lost! I don't know what I'm doing, cause right now, my mind is blank! Guys, uh, can you like HELP ME! Give me something to write about! DX I'm lost! I'm VERY VERY lost! I hate myself… WHAT THE HECK AM I GOING TO DO? At first I thought I was going to make: Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail, Sting and Rogue couldn't do it. Now, I MADE THEM JOIN FAIRY TAIL! . I annoy myself! XD**

**So, what do you think about the story so far? I would appreciate if you reviewed! Questions will be answered! Love it, Hate, or you want some things to happen? Just click on the review button! :) Thank you for reading~**


	4. The Not-So Innocent Mirajane's New Idea

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I admit: I did not do anything. Well I did, but it got deleted because of my brother shutting down the computer, so I had to do this all over again! AND the fact I stayed in Korea for weeks, and my grandmother doesn't use wifi so... Yeah... And I couldn't bring my laptop to my cousins house! SAD! **** Anyway, I'd like to thank **_**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**_** and **_**AngelXReaper**_** for the suggestions! Gosh... Anyway, here are the scores:**

****_**Natsu Dragneel: 17**_

_**Sting Eucliffe: 13  
Rogue Cheney: 8**_

_**Jason Odair: 5**_

**Wow. Natsu is really catching up. Anyway, to the reviews~**

_**Scales of Boredom: **_**I am feeling guilty already... I made you wait too long for this chapter! Sorry! Anyway, your vote was counted. Thanks for voting!**

_**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: **_**Well, I did one good thing during the wait! I learned about 7 Minutes in Heaven! I did not know about it, till few months ago... I have learned, and I thank fanfiction! XD Your idea is great, though! I want to put a twist to it... Can't exactly be 7 Minutes in Heaven—well, at one point yes, but Mirajane is cheating XD SPOILER! XD—so I guess I have made a great discovery! Thanks for the suggestion!**

_**AngelXReaper: **_**Thank you so much for the suggestion! The points thingy, huh? Thanks! Never thought of that... X3 I'll think as many as possible... XD**

_**Moka Heartfilia: **_**Now I feel 3x guiltier... I am so SO sorry! I haven't updated in MONTHS. Losing Inspiration, but I'll try hard this time!**

_**GoldenRoseTanya: **_**Haha. Sorry! XD I got lost and didn't know what to do! Also for the long wait...**

_**Jaz-147: **_**Thank you for finding it so interesting! But the wait was stressing...**

_**DarkDRagonGirl:**_** PEACE! I'll make more RoLu moments to make up!**

_**stiCyrocks425: **_**Thanks or liking this story! And sorry for the wait... **

_**iRAWRIchigo: **_**Thank you so much! And it makes me really guilty... I will work harder on updating this story!**

_**1fairytaillover: **_**Haha. Thanks! You're not the only one who's having problems in picking, though. Trust me; me too. If Natsu and Sting gets a tie in the end... I think I'd have to make another poll... XD**

_**Lucyheartfilia: **_**And now I'm gonna cry! Thank you so much! And don't worry, it isn't the end yet, until we get a final pairing!**

_**Lizzytoon:**_** Wow, thanks! This idea just came to me randomly. XD Also thanks for liking my OC!**

_**Melissa:**_** Sure! You're vote has been counted! Thanks for voting! O.O Now I sound like cashiers...**

_**Guest: **_**Yup. Vote counted! Thanks for voting!**

_**Guest: **_**Two guest... Are you one person? Both of you like Rogue! Or you like Rogue...? I'm confused... Anyway, VOTE COUNTED! :D**

_**Imadreamer7: **_**Sorry for the long wait!**

_** : **_**Would you want me to count that as a vote?**

_**Lovleydragonfly:**_** Sure! And sorry for the long wait! Are you voting?**

_**Nalu:**_** Vote counted! Thanks for voting! :3**

_**Fairy Tail: **_**Lots of NaLu lovers here... :3 Well, I guess since all my other stories are NaLu. And it seems that this may be ANOTHER NaLu fic. XD Anyway, VOTE COUNTED! Thanks for voting!**

_**Happy: **_**3 straight NaLu voters. Wow... XD Vote counted! Thanks for voting! And haha. Nice! XD**

**~~~~~ CHAPTER 4 ~~~~~**

Rogue, the new Fairy Tail member, sat on the barstool, eyeing the piece of metal in his hands. He glanced at Gajeel, who was enjoying his snack of metal kitchen utencils. Talk about iron that makes you healthier... **(XD I just HAD to add that!)**

Rogue tried biting the piece of metal like Gajeel. Hopeless. He couldn't do it. Gajeel made it look too easy. And doesn't die!

At his back, he heard a laugh. A female laugh, to be exact. It was Lucy.

"What exactly are you doing, Rogue?" Lucy asked, resisting to laugh again. "You remind me of a puppy trying to tear a shoe apart." Then she raised a brow. "Dont tell me you want to start eating like Gajeel."

Rogue turned crimson and put the piece of metal down, which was immediately taken by Gajeel. "I-I was just wondering how he can eat such a thing... It's impossible!"

"So you tried to do it? You DO know Gajeel is an IRON Dragonslayer, right?" Lucy asked. "I think it would kill you, than satisfy your hunger, Rogue. So, how did it taste like? Did it taste good?"

Rogue rolled his eyes. "Talk about interested..." He mumbled, then said, "It taste like iron."—you just need to add a 'duh'—"What else?"

Lucy thought for a moment, the answered "Your blood."

Rogue raised a brow. "But have you ever tasted your blood?"

Lucy replied, "Once" and Rogue gave a 'WTF' expression. She laughed. "But I am nowhere near a vampire OR a cannibal."

Suddenly, Lucy was pulled by Lisanna to Levy and Cana, and got forced to sit down. Lucy sighed and asked, "What is it this time?"

Lisanna smirked. "So what were you and Rogue talking about? Details please."

"Yeah." Cana joined. "It seems like an interesting topic. Both of you were having a wonderful time!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sure, we were. Until you dragged me away." Then added, "We were talking about..."—she smirked—"blood."

She laughed when the girls gave her a horrified look. It was priceless. Levy asked, "You've gone insane! Are you planning on murder or something?!"

Lucy finally stopped laughing and answered, "No. Rogue was just wondering what metal taste like. He sees Gajeel eat them every day! Heck, he even tried eating one! But of course, he failed!"

"Girls!" They heard Mirajane's voice call. "Lucy!" They faced the direction of the voice, and indeed it was Mirajane, making her way towards them with an excited grin and sparkling eyes.

"I do not like the look of this..." Lucy said, but the other girls thought other wise...

"I just thought of thee most amazing plan ever!" Mirajane squealed, her eyes still sparkling. Before anyone could respond, she spoke again. "Why don't we play 7 Minutes In Heaven?" She caught Lucy paling, and added, "Oh, don't worry, Lucy! I have a special box for you!" Which did not sooth Lucy one bit. That 'special box' will lead her to her doomed, and Mirajanes love plans.

"No." Lucy refused firmly. "There is no way I am going to play that game. Absolutely not."

Mirajane pouted. "But it's going to be fun!"

'For you, but not for me.' Lucy thought. She disagreed to Mirajane and said, "Lucy. We can do this is easy way, or we can do this the hard way."

Lucy didn't budge. She told Mirajane, "I'm not falling for one of your love plans, Mira. I'd rather do it the hard way." Although, she was losing her own confidence. This was Mirajane. Lucy left the guild without saying another word.

The 3 girls sighed, and Lisanna said, "That was a great idea!"

Mirajane smirked. "It isn't over yet, girls..."

**~~~~~ With Lucy ~~~~~**

Lucy sighed as she made her way home. She wondered to herself, 'How determined are they with interfering my love life?' Then added, 'As if I have one...'

She was about to reach home when she heard footsteps. She stopped her tracks and felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see a hooded figure, then she blacked out... **(I wanted to make it a cliff hanger, but I made a 3thousand words rule in this story... -_- Sad... XD)**

**~~~~~ Back To The Guild ~~~~~**

"Where did Mira go?" Lisanna wondered to Levy and Cana. "She didn't tell us anything!"

Levy relied to Lisanna, "I think your answer is right there." She said gesturing at the front door, where Mirajane appeared once again.

She made her way through the guild and to the 3 girls. Smirking, she said, "Girls, will you do me a favour?"

**. . .**

Lucy woke up in total darkness. She rubbed her head on where she got hit. She looked around her surrounding, seeing she was encased, but when she looked in front of her...

Lucy screamed in shock, to feel a human figure. "Who are you?!"

"Uh... Lucy, is that you?" A familiar voice asked. **(I wanted to stop the chapter here as a cliffhanger... But... No. Things don't go my way...)**

"N-Natsu?! What happened?!" Lucy asked.

"I just remembered Mira talking to me, then BOOM. I woke up here." Natsu replied.

Lucy sighed. "This is all Mira's fault..."

Natsu began to light up a fire, and they saw they were trapped... In a closet. He scratched the back of his head. "Why are we in here? Where are we—besides the closet, I mean?"

"How should I know?!" Lucy replied. She sighed and mumbled, "I am so going to get Mira for this..."

Suddenly, Natsus' light flickered out. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"This place must go against magic... But why did it work earlier?" Lucy thought.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy covered her ears. Natsu screamed pretty loud. "Why do you have so much questions?!"

"Because we're trapped!" He answered. "You don't expect me to take this smoothly, do you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Obviously, no." She laughed. "Since when have you ever taken anything without a fight?"

Natsu thought for a minute. Which turned into 2 minutes. Which turned into 3. Finally, he answered with a grin, "Never!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and laugh. Then there was silence...

"Hey, Lucy..." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him—well, the shape of him—and hummed in reply that she heard. He asked, "Why are we here anyway?"

"That's like your question a while ago." Lucy said and rolled her eyes. But she answered him anyway, "This is probably one of Mira's plans. She just loves shipping people together." She sighed. "And I bet this time,"—she blushed—"she is trying to pair me with either you, Sting, Rogue or Jason."

Natsu, as dense as ever, claimed he didn't get her. "I mean, I seriously don't get it. What do you mean by 'ship' and 'pair'? And if it's called a 'pair', isn't suppose to be 2 only? You said that to me once! Then why are they 4? And why Sting, Rogue and Jason? And why me and you, too? I don't get it at ALL!"

"Natsu, you're going to make me confuse too. Just please stop it. One question at a time! You're going to give me a head ache..." Lucy said, rubbing her temples. These questions are actually making him sound like Albert Einstein. It's just that, he really IS dense. He doesn't even know the Laws of Physics!

"Can you just, like, explain everything? I don't get a thing you're saying! You really ARE a weirdo, you know that?" Natsu said and rolled his eyes.

"Natsu, everyone knows except you." Lucy said. "I bet even Wendy knows, and you're STILL trying to figure it out!"

Natsu huffed his cheeks. "Tell me, who is the one who usually figures out how to defeat the enemy, and manages to save your butt every time you need a Prince?"

Lucy laughed. "Prince? I thought you were the big scary dragon!"

Natsu started to laugh, too, and soon, both of them were gasping for air. "The dragon that kidnaps you? Yeah, and I will scare everyone who tries to get my princess!"

Lucy blushed at what Natsu just said. He said _my princess_. Then she thought, 'This is the best way I can explain to him already! I can explain it to him easily now!' "But," Lucy said. "There are 3 more dragons who want your princess." She waited till Natsu processed it all.

"Then I won't let those dragons get you, Princess." He said. "Because you're _mine_!"

Lucy giggled. Natsu may not get it, but he's doing exactly what Mira wants him to. 'So I guess he isn't really THAT dense.'

Natsu grinned. "And I think the Princess likes me too."

_It's just that_, Lucy thought. _The princess isn't sure who she'll fall in love, just yet_.

Then BAM, for a moment, everything went completely black. But it's because she really is blacked out. And so was Natsu...

**~~~~~ Later ~~~~~**

"Lucy? Is that you, Lucy?" a blury voice asked, worriedly.

Lucy rubbed her eyes. "W-What happened? Natsu...?"

"Lucy, my name's not Natsu." The voice said. "Do I even SOUND like him? No, I don't think so. Did you forget me already? Or cant you guess through the dark?"

She knew that voice from anyway. "Sting?! What are you doing here?! Natsu was—You're in—what is—Oh..." Lucy sighed. Mira was planning to do this with the '4 dragons'.

"Yes, this is Sting. I don't know WHAT I'm doing here, but I should ask YOU the same question too. And I don't get what you're saying afterwards." Sting answered. "And where were you the whole time? You and Pinky were gone for a good 20 minutes."

"20 minutes? Is that how long you'll be kept here?" She sighed. "And I'm—we're—here because of Mira."

"Mirajane? What is she doing?" Sting asked.

This will be both easier and harder to explain to Lucy. Easier because he is, at least, smarter than Natsu. And harder since it is so embarrassing! "Um... She is just, like, wanting me to... Um... Spend time with you guys!"

"Who else?" He asked.

"Natsu, Rogue and Jason..." Lucy muttered, but she knew Sting heard it. He was a dragon slayer after all. "Mira wants to find out who's the best man."

"So this is a competition?" Sting asked in amusement. "Since when was there a competition for girls? I don't remember you being a prize."

"Finally!" Lucy beamed. "Some who understands me! Even if I never thought it would be YOU!"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!" He asked, and Lucy just laughed.

"You have too much questions, Sting." Lucy said, after laughing.

"So, this is, like, a competition for you?" Sting asked, sounding like he wanted to laugh himself. "Natsu, Rogue and Jason joined in, and somehow, I'm stuck in it too?"

"Er... Yeah... Wow, you're explaining. Not the other way around." Lucy said, delighted. "Well, it's just like a competition to _'win my heart_', Mira likes to say."

Sting chuckled. "You don't really like it, don't you?"

Lucy nodded, then remembered it was dark, so she answered, "Yes."

"Then why are you even going with it? Desperate to find a boyfriend?" Sting asked, and laughed.

Lucy blushed and hit Sting. "No, I am not desperate! And Mira forced me to do this! I don't even know how I got here the first place!"

"Okay, okay." Sting said. "I was just saying, if you were THAT desperate to find boyfriend,"—he smirked—"all you needed to do was ask."

Now, Lucy was seriously red. "As if I'd go out with you." Lucy joked, rolling her eyes.

"Kidding, I was just kidding!" Sting said, and he was grateful it was dark. Lucy didn't see the hurt in his eyes. Wanting to change the subject, he asked, "How long has it been anyway?"

"It depends. How long have I been out?" Lucy asked.

"For... 3 minutes, I think." Sting said. "I don't really focus on the time."

"Then we've been here for..." Lucy thought for a while.

"You know," He said. "The more you think, the more time you consume."

"7 minutes, I think..." Lucy answered, ignoring Sting's comment. "13 more minutes, you'll be out of here, and most likely, either Rogue or Jason will be here."

"So, what do you wanna do to make time pass, because it's getting a lot boring in here." He said, then quickly added, "Not that you're boring or anything. I enjoy your company."

"Then I guess we can just chat." Lucy said.

"Eh... So..." Sting was thinking how you could start a conversation. He was not good at it. "Um... How's life?" He mentally face palmed himself.

Lucy laughed, taking notice of his epic fail. "Well, besides being trapped in a closet for almost 40 minutes with either Natsu and you, and the fact that my friends wont stop plotting until I already finally have a boyfriend, it's good."

Sting rolled his eyes, but partying for his success in starting a conversation. "That sounds bad enough."

"Mmm... Not that bad. I have great company." She replied.

Sting smirked. "Which one's the great company? Me or Natsu?"

"Who else? Natsu!" Lucy replied.

"Ouch." Sting said.

Lucy laughed. "Kidding! I like both of you!"

Silence came in for a few minutes, and Sting was NOT liking it. So he asked, "So, um... Lucy. If you were to choose one of us—Natsu, Rogue, Jason and me, I mean—who WOULD you choose?" Of course, he didn't want to know. Most likely Natsu or Jason would have a HUGE chance. Natsu is REALLY close to Lucy, and Jason is a childhood friend after all... Then there is Rogue who was the first to know Lucy out of the two of them... But Lucy and him had a great time since the day they met, right? _Oh, right... I was from and enemy guild, AND I laughed at her when she got defeated... DO I even have a chance?_ **(Of course, Sting! There are tons of StiCy lovers supporting you! XD LOL I just HAD to answer! XD)**

After a few moments of silence, Lucy finally replied. "Actually, Sting... I don't really know... I like you all, of course, but I never thought of choosing... I always thought that it's love when you see it. Like they say: Love at first sight! But then Mira got me confuse... She said you can gain it..." She sighed. "I don't really know right now... And I don't really want to break three hearts after choosing one... I'd rather have my whole life alone, than living happily with one, knowing I broke a chance with the others... I guess I don't really know what to feel for you four... You are all really sweet, and I like you all... But when it comes to comparing friends, I don't really want to think about it..."

Even if this is the answer Sting wasn't really hoping for, he smiled. He DID have a chance! It doesn't matter who knew her longer, he had a CHANCE! And he'll go for it any time. "Don't worry about that now, Lucy. Like they say: Enjoy while you're single! The less you feel stressed!" He joked, wanting to cheer her up. Gladly, it worked.

Lucy laughed. "Who taught you that?" she asked.

Sting grinned. "Myself. Because I am, of course, the smartest and most powerful Dragon Slayer." Then he added, "And while you're at it, you know you wont have to regret THAT much. Like, they can find someone else. And if they don't get you, that just means you and he aren't made for each other. Like, there is someone else waiting for them!" _And I'm afraid there is a chance it might be me..._ Sting thought.

To Sting's surprise, Lucy hugged him, which, of course, caused him to blush. "Thanks, Sting." Lucy told him. "I'm glad you're my friend."

_Your friend... Is that all I'll ever be to you? _Sting thought. But then... _No! She said she feels nothing—well, not literally nothing—to anyone! That means I can still get her! Yeah, I'll just... I'll just... Uh... What can I do? Oh, I know! _"Hey, Lucy?" Sting asked, but there was no response. "Lucy...?"

Then it hit him. Literally. Lucy was knocked out, and he too.

**~~~~~ Authors' Note (Or Fairy x Hunter's Note XD) ~~~~~**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Rogue and Jasons' would be in the next chapter! This time I will update faster! So, whatcha think about this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! Also, since I think it would be too short, I will add another thing in the next chapter. **


End file.
